deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
FR-27 Sanction Flechette Rifle
|sell=630 |upgrades= 1x Target-Seeking Flechette 1x Silencer 1x Laser Sight 3x Rate of Fire 4x Reload Speed 3x Damage Output 3x Ammo Capacity |manufacturer = Steiner-Bisley GmbH}} The FR-27 S.F.R. (Sanction Flechette Rifle) is a weapon in Deus Ex: Human Revolution. '' Background The FR-27 SFR is a modern fully automatic combat rifle developed by Steiner-Bisley GmbH. Instead of firing bullets, the FR-27 SFR fires flechettes. The FR-27 SFR fires .303 caliber fin-stabilized discarding sabot flechettes, which are manufactured by Osprey Ltd. The flechettes that it uses are faster (being lighter) and more powerful than conventional bullets (as they fracture into shards upon impact), and are fin-stabilized and fired by a smoothbore barrel. This power comes with a cost though, as only 20 rounds can be held in a single magazine. The reloading procedure is unusual; the entire forward section of the rifle hinges near the muzzle to expose an internal loading port, into which the magazine is inserted with the rounds pointing downward. Following loading, the rifle is closed up and the cocking handle on the left side is rotated clockwise. It also seems that the flechettes, fired by this rifle are no mere bullets. Instead, they are complex guided munitions, capable of altering their trajectory mid-flight (to guarantee that every shot fired finds its target), provided that telemetry from special subsystem is available. Characteristics The combat rifle is the standard jack-of-all-trades lethal weapon in the game, standing between the machine pistol and heavy rifle in terms of overall firepower, but providing more control and accuracy. The default magazine is relatively small at 20 rounds, though with upgrades the weapon can have a magazine size of up to 50. Ammunition is common, and takes up 2x1 inventory spaces per stack, with each stack holding up to 50 rounds. While protracted fire will make the combat rifle's barrel glow orange and steam escape from the loading port during reloads, the combat rifle cannot overheat like the heavy rifle. The combat rifle is very versatile when upgraded, being able to mount a silencer while still having a usable iron sight, and can also mount a laser sight for medium range shooting. The flechette targeting system is an unusual active weapon mod; when activated, the next valid target (civilians included) will be highlighted with a trail of crosshairs leading from the muzzle to the target; shots will seek the target, often marking themselves to their head. The trail of crosshairs will turn from white to red when the current target cannot be hit, either because it has taken cover, the path the projectiles would take is obstructed, or the player has turned too far away. Enemies with combat rifles are a moderate threat, with good range and damage-dealing capacity, though since their rifles lack upgrades they frequently have to pause to reload. Locations *Milwaukee Junction - Sarif Manufacturing Plant, Jensen receives one from David Sarif if the player chooses the "Long range lethal" option during mission briefing. *Detroit - Adam Jensen's apartment, three can be found. *Detroit - The Armory at the Police Precinct, three can be found. *Detroit - Seurat's storage garage, three can be found. *Detroit (Highland Park) - Many of the soldiers here carry this weapon. *Hengsha - Inside a weapons locker in a locked storage room across from the Alice Garden Pods. Notes *With the Targeting System mod activated, firing the FR-27 without aiming (and with no valid targets within range) will cause shots to land slightly off to the left of the crosshair. *The FR-27 received during the prologue combat section is almost fully upgraded and has all modifications attached save for the suppressor. However, the Targeting System cannot be used during this part. **The rifle also does not come with a full magazine during this segment, a reload is recommended. **Prior to the third official patch, the laser sight was omitted during this part. Trivia *The FR-27 in ''Human Revolution was chambered in its proprietary .303 caliber discarding sabot flechettes, but has been standardized to use 5.56x45mm NATO rounds by the time of Mankind Divided ''as described in the inventory. *The rotary loading system that can be seen on the side of the weapon and the unusual horizontal magazine on top of the barrel assembly are probably inspired by the real-life HK G11 german prototype assault rifle, while the general shape and design of the weapon are inspired by the french FAMAS. See also * [[FR-27 Sanction Flechette Rifle (DXTF)|FR-27 Sanction Flechette Rifle (in ''Deus Ex: The Fall)]] * [[FR-27 Sanction Flechette Rifle (DXMD)|FR-27 Sanction Flechette Rifle (in Deus Ex: Mankind Divided)]] Gallery FR27.png|An FR-27 in Adam Jensen's apartment, as seen in the cinematic trailer. DX3 PC screen combat rifle SFR 27.jpg|The FR-27 SFR in first person view. DX3 FR-27 reloading.jpg|Reloading of the FR-27 SFR. IronsightAR.PNG|FR-27 SFR iron sight. Combatrifle-upgraded.png|The FR-27 SFR upgraded with a silencer, laser sight and target-seeking system. Combatrifle-inventoryicons.png|FR-27 SFR inventory icons. DX3 FR-27 Sanction Flechette Rifle.jpg|Case studies of the FR-27 SFR. Combatrifle-conceptart.png|FR-27 SFR concept art. FR27Targetleading.png|The Combat Rifle viewmodel with target-leading installed. CmbtRfl_Targeted_Fire.png|Combat Rifle showing targetting system in action. DXMD_6.jpg|''Deus Ex: Mankind Divided'' Combat Rifle showing modifications. ru:Боевая винтовка Category:Weapons in Deus Ex: Human Revolution